


У девушек Артура

by Danita



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merlin BBC modern!AU, Other, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: У девушек Артура почти всегда...С парнями те же принципы. Разве что немного другой механизм.





	

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за пригляд Житель палаты).

У девушек Артура почти всегда щедро накрашенные глаза, нежная кожа, длинные волосы и ухоженные руки. Он легко заводит интрижку на ночь. Легко находит не требующих ничего на утро после девушек. Легко меняет одну на другую и не запоминает их имена дольше, чем чтобы сказать «спасибо, детка, это было неплохо» и «я позвоню». Он никогда не звонит. Но бдительно сохраняет номера в телефоне – дважды в одну реку и все такое.  
С парнями те же принципы. Разве что немного другой механизм.  
У Мерлина короткие волосы, обветренное лицо и дерзость в глазах. И щетина. И длинные тонкие пальцы, которые так… И пухлые губы, теплая улыбка и смешинки в уголках глаз. И умение говорить «нет». Мерлин удивительно не вписывается в строй Артуровых увлечений-развлечений на одну ночь, но именно его номер сейчас набирает Артур и услышав «я занят» предлагает подъехать и забрать с работы.  
И Артур ждет, закрывшись в машине и провожая взглядом стекающие по стеклу капли дождя. Сорок минут, потом еще пятнадцать. И когда промокший Мерлин дергает на себя дверцу Астин Мартин и падает, в мокрых джинсах и потемневшей от воды толстовке на кожаное сиденье, Артур спрашивает, не включить ли печку.  
И после, уже дома у Мерлина, когда одежда и сам хозяин квартиры отжаты и просушены, так легко спросить что он делает следующим вечером.  
И остаться утром, лениво наблюдать, как Мерлин пытается попасть в штанину, натянуть носок и не выронить кружку с кофе одновременно. И подвезти на работу, урвав поцелуй и шепнуть, в еще не отодвинувшиеся губы «я буду к шести, не задерживайся».  
Это будет непросто, но Артур – внезапно – хочет этого. Именно этого.  
  
У Артура прекрасная, просто как с обложки жизнь – по-прежнему потребительское отношение ко всему, самолюбие, зашкалившее донельзя, модная и дорогая машина, квартира в элитном доме и неумение строить отношения. Но появляется желание научиться, сберечь имеющееся. И – самое нужное – парень, как из сказки.

**Author's Note:**

> май 2011.


End file.
